


Food Obsessed

by friskaz



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskaz/pseuds/friskaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is thinking about potato salad, but Zach isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Obsessed

Zach was on set, eating potato salad when Chris got his lunch break.

"You aren't in any of these scenes," Chris said, biting into his pear. It was fucking delicious, just the right degree of ripe, and he couldn't stop the juice dripping down his hand so he just licked it off.

"You still have blood on your face," Zach said.

"Makeup has to fix me anyway for the next scene, so whatever."

Zach was staring pretty intensely at his potato salad, which was a little bit odd, but maybe it had some offending ingredients, or maybe Zach was just captivated by the slight hint of pepper. Chris liked the pepper, too.

"Some nice pepper in that," he said.

Zach jumped, eyes darting to Chris's pear juice hand and then to his lips. "What?"

"The potato salad," Chris clarified. "I like it, it's got a good spice blend."

"You're weird," Zach said after a brief pause. "But the spice blend is good, I agree. I'm going to get more, do you want more?"

"I gotta get over to makeup, they have to brown up the blood some and give me a black eye, I think, for the next scene. Next time," Chris said. He tossed the pear core into a trash can and sauntered towards the makeup trailer. Kirk's badass leather jacket always made him feel correspondingly more badass, so he usually sauntered when he was wearing it.

He thought he felt someone watching him, but when he spun around to check, there was only Zach studying his potato salad again.

::

Zach was still there when Chris finished his final scene of the day. As far as Chris could tell, he'd spent the entire day hanging around watching the various scenes being filmed and talking to Zoe.

"Stop being a whiny little boy and just do it," Zoe was saying when Chris walked up to them.

"Stop being a whiny little boy and do what?" Chris asked, because he hated walking into a conversation with no idea of what was going on.

"I gotta run," Zoe said, patting Chris on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"That is a nice pair of shoes," Chris said, watching her walk away. "Very shoe-y. Don't you think?"

"Why are you still wearing your costume?" Zach asked.

"I like it. Makes me feel badass," Chris said, because it might be stupid but he didn't really believe in hiding things from people. Well, not from his friends, anyway, and he definitely counted Zach among his friends.

"I gotta go," Zach said.

"Hey, man, what's up with you? You're here on your day off, which is weird because we don't get many days off, and you were staring at your potato salad but not because of the pepper, and Zoe wouldn't tell me what you were talking about, and now you're leaving," Chris said, counting off the weird things on his fingers so he didn't forget any of them.

"You're serious?" Zach asked.

"Are you serious?" Chris countered.

"Think you can wear that home?"

"Probably, we're done with these scenes and they're my own pants and I can probably talk people into letting me keep the jacket," Chris said, thinking hard. "Are we going to a costume party or something?"

"Or something," Zach said. "I can follow you back to your place if you want."

"Okay," Chris said.

::

There was some weird traffic, and they got separated on the way back, but Chris wasn't too worried because Zach had definitely been over to his house before and shouldn't get lost, and he also had Chris's number if he needed to call for directions.

He was kind of hungry, and he wasn't at all sure what Zach had planned, so he grabbed a pear from the fridge as a snack. He'd only taken a couple bites when the doorbell rang, and when he pulled open the door he was still wearing Kirk's clothes and had pear juice running down his hand, remarkably similar to lunch.

"I was hungry, hope you don't mind," he said as Zach came in the door.

Zach didn't say anything, just stared at him.

"I have more pears in the fridge," he said, and then took a big bite to demonstrate how juicy and excellent it was. Another trickle of pear juice ran over his wrist.

"I don't care about the stupid pear," Zach said.

"Okay, sorry," Chris said. "You're kind of testy, huh? Let me just finish this up and throw it out." He took another large bite, this time getting pear juice on his chin, and headed back into the kitchen. Zach followed him and waited impatiently for him to finish the pear and wash his hands.

Chris started to take the leather jacket off, because it was kind of hot and he really didn't need to wear it, and Zach held up a hand and told him to wait.

"What? It's kind of hot in the jacket," Chris said.

"I like the jacket," Zach said.

"Me too, but that doesn't mean I want to wear it all the time, not inside. You better have a better reason than that. You've been acting strange all day! First you come to the set on your day off," Chris started, holding up his hand so he could tick off all the ways Zach had been acting weirdly.

"You don't need to list them," Zach said. "I just, I really like the jacket."

"I'm not following," Chris said.

"I really, really like the jacket," Zach said.

"Like, you want to - you really really like it? You want to try it on, because we didn't have to come here for that," Chris suggested.

Zach shook his head mutely.

"You like it on me?" Chris guessed. "You want me to wear it around for you?"

Zach nodded.

"I could, um, just wear the jacket?" Chris suggested, a little bit softer so maybe if Zach really hated the idea he could deny it. He was pretty sure that's where this was going, but he needed plausible deniability just in case.

"Okay," Zach said. "Yes. Do that."

"Is it weird to do that in the kitchen? Only I kind of think that it is, and I have other rooms, you know, although we would have to go to them, and maybe that's not really what you want," Chris said.

"Other rooms are fine," Zach said.

Chris started walking out of the kitchen. "I hope it isn't presumptuous of me to suggest the bedroom, then. Also I still have to wonder, what was Zoe telling you to man up and do?"

"This," Zach said.

"You told her you fantasize about me wearing just Kirk's jacket?" Chris asked, a little bit shocked because it seemed that that sort of thing was rather private, at least, more private than the kind of thing you tell people who aren't directly involved in the fantasy.

"No, not specifically," Zach said.

"Oh, good," Chris said. "That might have been weird."

Zach laughed, but it sounded a little strained.

Once they got to his bedroom, Chris shrugged the jacket off and pulled Kirk's shirt over his head, then put the jacket back on. Zach sat on the edge of his bed, looking kind of shell-shocked. Chris managed to get his shoes and socks off without falling over, then unbuttoned Kirk's pants.

"You ready for this?" he asked, because he figured it was possible to recover from taking your shirt or shoes off for your coworker, but pants, probably not so much.

"Do it," Zach said, and his voice was a little bit lower than normal.

Chris slid the pants off in one smooth motion, because he'd never done a striptease before and he didn't think he knew how to start now.

"And your underwear," Zach said.

Chris dumped them on the floor on top of the pants, and then took a step away so he wouldn't do something stupid later and get his feet tangled. He looked up and met Zach's gaze. His eyes were dark and hot. Chris had thought he'd feel stupid, standing naked in his bedroom except for a leather jacket he'd taken from costuming, but he didn't. He felt sexy, and really, really turned on.

"Will you come over here?" Zach asked, and when Chris approached him because he sure as hell wasn't backing down now, Zach pulled him down to sit in his lap, knees straddling his hips.

Chris cupped Zach's face in his hands and kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip and then sliding his tongue in. Zach kissed expertly, and Chris couldn't help grinding down. It felt strange to rub his cock against Zach's fully-clothed body, but he'd take it.

Zach pulled back slightly and tightened his fingers on Chris's hips when he tried to follow.

"Do you have lube?" he asked.

Chris nodded and pulled him back in for a kiss. Zach pulled back again. "Can I fuck you?"

Chris nodded again. "Bedside table," he said, and Zach tipped them backwards onto the bed. Chris could just about reach the drawer, and he squirmed up Zach's body a bit until he could grab the handle with the tip of his fingers. He retrieved the lube and sat back triumphantly, handing it to Zach, who promptly opened it and smeared some all over his fingers.

"You don't want to take your clothes off?" Chris asked between more kisses. He could get addicted to kissing Zach, but he wasn't going to think about that at the moment.

"Next time, take more time," Zach said. He was holding Chris still with one arm around his waist; he slid a finger in, and Chris squirmed again.

"Cold," he said.

"It'll warm up," Zach said, sliding a second finger in and twisting them. "How much prep do you need?"

"Another finger," Chris said, stretching a bit and resettling. "Heartless bastard," he added, because this was Zach and he could say things like that to Zach without fear of repercussions.

Zach slid the third finger in and twisted all three of them. Chris shifted up and managed to coordinate himself enough to unzip Zach's jeans and peel them back so he could slide them and Zach's boxers down his hips.

"Condom in my pocket," Zach hissed when Chris stroked his cock.

"Such a boy scout," Chris teased, pulling it out. "Guess you don't want me to show you the Chris Pine patented method of oral condom application."

"Next time," Zach said. "Right now I really just want you to show me the Chris Pine patented method of riding my cock while wearing Kirk's leather jacket."

Chris put the condom on as fast as he could without tearing it. "Haven't managed to patent that one yet," he said.

Zach pulled his fingers out and pushed at Chris's hips, and Chris slid up his body so they could line up.

"Ready?" Zach asked.

"Dude," Chris said. He leaned forward, planting his hands on either side of Zach, and then shifted back. Zach's hands braced on his hips and helped him control the thrust. "Fuck, yes," he said, once Zach was all the way in.

"Chris," Zach said, and his voice was strained and his hands were digging into Chris's hips almost painfully.

Chris slid up slowly and then back down even slower, closing his eyes and just letting himself feel the drag of Zach's cock over his skin.

"Chris," Zach said again.

"Right," Chris said, "sex, I almost forgot," and he sped up considerably, making a couple slight adjustments until he found the right angle, "fuck, yes, fuck," he said.

Zach was arching up, thrusting his hips to meet Chris's on every downward stroke, and fuck it was awesome.

"Can you," Chris said.

Zach wrapped a hand around Chris's cock, stroking it kind of unsteadily, and it was just enough to push Chris over the edge. His come splattered all over Zach's shirt, and he sort of wanted to laugh about that but he couldn't laugh and keep up his pace at the same time.

Luckily, Zach came shortly after, and he let Chris fall forward, barely managing to pull the jacket out of the way of the mess.

"Said you should have taken your clothes off, now your shirt is all dirty," Chris said when he'd gotten his breath back.

"I have more shirts," Zach said.

"I hope we don't have to redo any of the scenes from today. Don't know if I can wear this jacket in public again."

Zach laughed lightly, smoothing a hand over Chris's shoulder. "It was worth it," he said.

Chris let his mind drift a bit, because he liked to do that after good sex. "You weren't all that into the pepper in the potato salad, were you?"

"No," Zach said. "That was all you."

"Okay," Chris said. His mind was drifting pretty quickly towards sleep, but it didn't seem like Zach was about to kick him out of bed, so he supposed that was all right. They could always revisit the potato salad tomorrow, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> For 'costumes' for my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. Kind of a literal interpretation... Thanks to S for being awesome.


End file.
